Alone
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: Freddie is alone in the world after his mom dies. Who will be there when freddie's life starts falling down the drain and someone good/bad comes? SEDDIE STORY! Rated T for swearing and slight emo-ness x. X. Need Idea's for sequel!
1. Chapter 1

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story NO I did not ditch it this is just a REALLY random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

I sat on my bed and rocked myself forward and back. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I was still in my suit, because I just came back from the court hearing. I won, but it finally got into my mind what I was fighting for. No one knew yet, I wasn't sure if I was happy or if I was sad. They were going to find out somehow and someway. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes I tried not to cry; guys don't cry they are guys.

Last week my mom died in a car accident. Some drunk driver ran past a red light and hit the car on the driver's side crashing full impact into my mom. I got the news hours later that she died on impact; I decided to keep it to myself; to put up a facade not letting Sam, Carly or Spencer to know. I didn't want pity. I had to go to a court hearing; I fought to live on my own. I was turning 18 in a few days and got a job. My mom paid for the apartment and it was ours so I had to pay for everything else. I had to take to bus to the hearing, no one knew so no one could take me.

It finally sunk into my brain that my mom isn't coming back. She's gone, forever. I sighed and managed to get up. Sometimes I wished I was a girl, not because I'm gay but because you could cry to someone, if you are guy you HAVE to suck it up and move on, act like nothing happened. I walked over to the kitchen and scanned around the room. I finally settled for the long knife, I lifted my sleeve. People say that when you cut, you want attention. You want to hurt people you love, or you just want to hurt yourself. I am not emo, or suicidal. I was cutting for a reason. I had so much bottled emotions inside of me, they wouldn't go away so I cut, I could see the pain, bandage it up and the hole in my soul would feel a little smaller. I didn't cut deep, I didn't want to die, it was just when too much happened and I couldn't cry; cutting helped, it was better.

I made 3 small cuts on my left wrist and watched as specks of blood began to appear. I stared blankly at my wrist and leaned back against the wall I slid down. I sat crossed legged on the tiled kitchen floor and repeatedly wiped the excess blood on my pants watching it slowly make a smear of blood above my knee. I sighed and got up I went into my room and grabbed a polo shirt and a pair of khakis. I threw my suit on my bed and slipped on my clothes. I glanced at by alarm clock. 5:30 I told Carly and Sam I had A/V club meeting and it doesn't last for 3 hours. I settled on the excuse that the projector caught on fire and headed to Carly's apartment. I stood in front of her door, and sucked in a breath. I plastered a fake smile on my face and went inside.

"Hey Carls, Puckett." I smirked.

"Hey Freddie," Carly smiled.

"Freddork," Sam chuckled looking up from her plate of ham.

I chuckled slightly; "Ow that insult hurt," I sat down beside Carly and glanced at the television, Girly Cow shocker.

"What happened you're really late," Carly said looking over at me for a second and then rapidly swinging her head back to the T.V.

"Projector caught on fire," I chuckled.

"Really," Sam laughed. "I thought your mommy had to give you a tick bath or you had to do some art-and-crafts," Sam laughed wildly.

I looked at her, I shouldn't be mad they didn't know. It hurt, a lot. I felt like sobbing and beating the crap out of her all at the same time. Before I could do anything I got up and ran. I ran straight into my room and collapsed on the floor. I know Carly was probably scolding at Sam for saying that, she wouldn't care. They would move on. I crawled through the apartment, desperately fighting tears; I had to get rid of this pain now. I let my hand trace around counters till I grabbed a knife. I pulled up my sleeve and made 5 quick, sharp cuts in-between my elbow and wrist. It wasn't deep enough to kill me, but it was deeper then my other cuts. I was afraid it might make another scar and I already had enough, from my past cuts that went deeper. I fought my tears and smiled. It hurt, but I felt better. I know I shouldn't have ran, 'I' don't do that, I make a snappy and stupid comment and then get punched. I went into the washroom and wrapped my arm in some gauze and headed for the door again for the second time.

I slowly opened the door and saw no one was around. "Carly, Sam!"

"Studio!" I heard from upstairs. I trudged upstairs and saw Carly and Sam in their separate bean bag chairs.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What happened you just ran out like lightning," Carly said looking up at me as I stood behind my tech cart.

"Oh," I searched my mind for a good excuse. "I forgot to call Gibby to see if everything was okay,"

"Projector?"

"Projector," I chuckled.

Sam turned to face me, "so loser," she got up and faced me. "What's up?" she smashed the laptop on my fingers causing me to yelp.

"Ow," I silently cursed and looked at my red throbbing hand and cradled it, "What's your issue!" I yelled.

"You!" she laughed as she pushed me back causing me to hit the door.

"Guys," Carly got her spray bottle and started spraying Sam in her face.

"Okay, okay," she backed away from me. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Sam was backing away from water.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam shot me a look and I shut up.

"Nothing," I looked down at my shoes, I suddenly realized I was still wearing my dress shoes not my converse.

"So..." the awkward silence over took then room.

"Okay, I'm hungry want anything," Carly said breaking the silence.

"Sure," she stepped towards the door and looked over at Sam and me, "Don't kill each other."

"No promises," Sam smiled. Her lip curled upwards and her eyes immediately turned into a sky blue when food was mentioned. I snapped my thoughts back. Why am I thinking about Sam?

"What are you looking at?" Sam question. She tilted her head to the left causing her hair to fall on her face.

"Nada," **(A/N: Freddie's Spanish! I still wonder why it's used... Nada means: nothing)**

"Whatevs," she shrugged and walked back to the bean bag chair. I smiled and went back towards my tech cart. I outstretched my arm and felt a pang of pain surge through my arm. Stupid deep cut. I bit my lip and ignored it.

Carly rushed into the room with a plate with fruit kabobs, "Hey I have food...Freddie you alright?"

"Huh, yea," I grabbed a fruit kabob causing me to stretch my arm again. I sucked in a sharp breath and bit my lip again.

"You sure," I turned to see even Sam was giving me a concerned look.

"Yup, I'm good," a thought crossed my mind, "BRB," I ran to the door.

"No one says BRB dork," Sam yelled as I ran down the stairs.

I rushed into the washroom and locked the door. I pulled up my sleeve and saw that some blood seeped through the gauze. "Shit," I mumbled I couldn't change my gauze here, they would find the bloody gauze in the trash; I took it off and stuffed it in my pocket. I searched the cupboards and saw they had no gauze, I had to go to my apartment. I pulled my sleeve down and unlocked the door. I slowly peeked through the door after I creaked it open; I saw no one around and bolted to the front door only to see Sam and Carly on the couch, are they following me? I grabbed the door knob.

"Freddie?" I froze and planted a false smile.

I turned around and faced them. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Carly said staring me down.

"Umm," before I could come up with a proper answer Sam spoke up.

"Going to mommy's?" she laughed. I snapped.

**Yea chapter one!!! And now preview to chapter 2:**

"Don't Move!" I heard Sam's voce and turned to face a teary eyed Carly and an angry Sam.

"What?" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Don't make me use this," I felt like I was on the verge of insanity.

**For sure it will be updated by tomorrow!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	2. Chapter 2

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story NO I did not ditch it this is just a REALLY random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

"_Going to mommy's?" she laughed. I snapped._

I went towards her and lifted her up from the collar of her shirt; I tossed her on the floor like an old rag doll and kicked her hard on the side of her stomach.

"Freddie!" Carly screeched running towards Sam.

Sam pushed Carly aside and stood up. She kneed me in the stomach causing me to bend forward. She grabbed my arm and flipped me causing me to hit the wooden floor. I grunted; Sam wasn't going to win this time. I got up and ran towards her and punched her in the face with force causing her to fall backwards in the ground. Sam's blue eyes immediately turned grey and her mouth opened a little in shock but she got up again and she grabbed my arm. Carly watched in shock to scared to probably move. She flipped me over grabbing my arm which had the cuts, I screamed in pain. Sam gave me a confused look; she always flipped me. I bit my lip hard causing it to bleed. I got up and ran to the door but Carly stopped me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me sleeve up. Both she and Sam sucked in a breath when they saw five cuts slashed across my arm with blood dripping down. Their eyes traced my arms seeing some small cuts and one or two scars. I yanked my arm back causing myself to wince. I pushed them both back and ran to my apartment. I locked the door and right after Carly and Sam started pounding on the door. Thank god mom put like five locks on the door so Sam couldn't break in now. Mom. I felt on the verge of tears again but remembered my arm and walked into the washroom still hearing Sam and Carly's screams.

"FREDDIE!"

"DORK!"

"OPEN NOW!"

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF," I couldn't really distinct voices.

"SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled back as I grabbed some new gauze and wrapped it tightly around my arm. "Leave me alone," I whispered. I sat on the couch after a few minutes on Sam trying to pick the lock and pounding on the door it stopped. I sighed in relief and shrunk into the couch. After a few minutes of silence I heard the fire escape opening. Shit, I ran to the front door.

"Don't Move!" I heard Sam's voice and turned to face a teary eyed Carly and an angry Sam.

"What?" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Don't make me use this," I felt like I was on the verge of insanity.

"Freddie," Carly took some cautious steps towards me.

"What are you doing?" Sam spoke as she went towards the kitchen. She grabbed the knife from my hands and stared at me. Sam and Carly looked at me and I looked through them.

"What are doing to yourself?" Carly asked.

I sighed; they were going to figure it out. "Cutting," I replied nonchalantly grabbing the knife from Sam. I rolled up my sleeve, made a swift deep cut below my elbow and threw the knife in the sink.

They stared at me in shock as I pushed past them.

"Why?"

"I'll call your mom," Carly said. She ran out of the apartment before I could reply. Tears stared falling out of my eyes I was to weak to stop them now. I haven't slept in days or had a good meal. I was dead.

"Freddie?" Sam sat beside me. "Your arm does it hurt?" I noticed how, much I was bleeding.

"She's gone,"

"What?"

"I won in court I can live on my own,"

"What are you talki—"

"My mom died last week in a car accident," I fell on Sam shoulder; I felt more tears escaping my eyes as I soaked her shirt.

Carly burst in the door, "Freddie where is your mom?" Carly asked as she sat beside me.

"Dead," I replied lifelessly.

"What?" she asked standing up again. Sam sat quietly as I soaked her shirt.

"I have been living on my own for a week," my voice cracked as I spoke. "You just missed the funeral," I chocked.

"Oh my god," tears sprung from Carly's eyes as she moved towards me.

Suddenly I felt blackness surround me, "Sam," I whispered.

"Yea," she also had tears in her eyes.

"Yes," I said referring to her previous question.

"What?"

"My arm hurts," then it went black.

**Yea chapter Two!!! And now preview to chapter 3: **

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"No!" I screeched pushing Sam off me and grabbing the gravestones again. "I'm not going anywhere!" tears still fell from my eyes but I couldn't stop them.

**For sure it will be updated by tomorrow! I wrote a few chapters to the story so I am just splitting it at the cliffhangers x]**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	3. Chapter 3

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story NO I did not ditch it this is just a REALLY random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

"_My arm hurts," then it went black._

I woke up to the quiet beeping and knew it was the heart monitor. I sighed and opened my eyes I saw a blond and a brunette sitting on the chairs.

"Freddie!" Carly whispered in relief.

"Hey," I croaked. I sat up and looked around the room.

"Lie down nub," Sam smiled.

"Where's Spence?"

"Getting us some food,"

"Why didn't you tell us Freddie?"

"Tell you about..."

"Your mom," I froze and realized that I told them.

"I didn't want pity," I stated.

"How do you pay for water, and electricity?" Carly asked.

"Job," I sighed.

"We could have helped you through this," Sam said stepping towards me.

"I am surprised none of you noticed," I rolled my eyes at them.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Really, you guys thought I didn't change at all. I haven't slept for days, or even eaten properly. I get frustrated with anything and I am always anxious."

Sam and Carly exchanged glances, "would you have noticed anything if I died?"

"Freddie, it's just that—"

"You had too much going on," I finished for her. I pulled some wires of my body and stepped out of the bed nearly falling.

"Where are you going? " Sam asked.

"A place," I pushed past them and went towards the door and ran out of the hospital before doctors came after me. I heard the quick footsteps of Carly and Sam following. I stepped outside and ran through the grass. My feet squished the mud underneath and the wind flew through my hair. I felt some raindrops falling from above and I heard sound of lightning. I kept running; I only heard one pair of footsteps. I turned slightly to see Sam. I ran for what felt hours until I stumbled to where I wanted to be. I no longer heard anything, water fell from my hair and dripped onto my face, and I kneeled in front of the gravestones. I was soaked and my face was a mix of tears of rain. I sobbed quietly as I grabbed my mom and dad's gravestones for dear life. Tears fell from my eyes; I have been holding them in for years. I stayed strong for my mom but she was gone too. I was alone; I had no one to be strong for. I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder, and looked up at Sam. She sat beside and wrapped her arms around me as I cried.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"Hey Freddie," I turned slightly to see Carly and Spencer.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"No!" I screeched pushing Sam off me and grabbing the gravestones again. "I'm not going anywhere!" tears still fell from my eyes but I couldn't stop them.

"Freddie," Carly placed her hand on my shoulder and I shoved it off.

"Leave me alone," I whispered quietly. I was really tired and didn't have a lot of strength so Spencer easily picked me up and headed to his car I threw one last look at the gravestones. Sam noticed this and put her arm on my shoulder while Carly followed behind.

I entered the Shay apartment with Sam's arm still around me. I was in a hospital gown, full of mud, and soaked.

"I'll get your clothes," Spencer said as he walked out of the apartment.

"I'll get them," I started to walk to the door but Sam pushed back towards the couch.

"No," she whispered.

I just nodded my head and stood beside the couch.

"Freddie," Carly said.

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Um...Sure,"

Spencer came in with a bundle of my clothes and handed it to me. I nodded my head and walked to the shower, nearly losing my balance. I slowly walked to the washroom and locked the door behind me.

When I emerged into the living room in my clothes I saw Spencer, Carly and Sam on the couch waiting for me.

"We need to talk," Carly said sternly.

"I rather not," I started walking into the kitchen when Spencer stopped me.

"You're not going to be left alone for a second," he has his serious face on.

"Wow, you just left me in the washroom alone and it has razors," I shrugged pushing him to the side.

"We want to help you, this is tough," Sam was still sitting quietly, focusing on other things in the room.

"I don't need help; I need you to leave me alone." I glanced at the time it was 4 pm. "I gotta go to work," I started heading for the door and Sam stopped me.

**Yea chapter 3!!! And now preview to chapter 4: **

I grabbed the picture frame and held it close to me. I slowly lifted it above my head and smashed it to the ground. The glass shattered and I smashed my fists against the shards of glass smearing my blood on the picture.

**Might be updated by tomorrow! I wrote a few chapters to the story so I am just splitting it at the cliffhangers x]**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	4. Chapter 4

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story NO I did not ditch it this is just a REALLY random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

"You quit,"

"I what! I need a job to play for stuff,"

"No you're staying here," Carly hugged me but the strange thing was that I felt nothing.

"No! I need to be alone."

"So what, you can cut," Spencer said coming towards me.

"Well maybe," I shrugged out of Carly's grasp.

"Freddie," Sam said moving to the side slightly.

I took it as an escape; I pushed her to the side and ran out of the front door, and into my apartment I ran to my parent's room not bothering to lock the door. I slowly walked around the room trying not to break down. I heard no pounding of doors and no one attempting to open it, they left me alone. I saw a small picture frame in the corner of the room and slowly walked towards it. It was a picture of my mom, dad and me when I was little. It was before my dad died, he died 3 weeks later in a bungee jumping accident.

**Flashback:**

"_I dare you!" I laughed as my mom held me in her arms._

"_Are you sure," my dad laughed as he pointed to the bungee jumping place._

"_Yup, yup," I laughed._

_He shrugged and slowly went towards it; my mom laughed and watched my dad's face slowly fall to fear. "Do I have too?" he smirked._

"_Yes," I laughed. _

_When he was ready he jumped off. I waited for him to come back up, he didn't._

**End Flashback.**

I grabbed the picture frame and held it close to me. I slowly lifted it above my head and smashed it to the ground. The glass shattered and I smashed my fists against the shards of glass smearing my blood on the picture.

"What happened...Oh my god Freddie? Sam! Spencer!" I picked up shards of glass and stuck it around the picture.

"Freddie," I felt Sam pulling me up and grabbing my hands. "Get the first aid,"

"I'm fine," I whispered when they pulled me into the washroom.

"This is why you are not left alone," Carly stated as I entered the washroom.

"I'm fine," I whispered again as Spencer cleaned my cuts and removed some shards of glass.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"He might need stitches," Spencer said wrapping my hand in gauze.

"I've had worse," I pulled my hand back and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't," Sam grabbed my arm and we headed to the Shay apartment. "After what you just did you won't be able to sleep alone,"

"K," I walked over to the couch and sat down. I noticed everyone staring at me and just noticed I had a t-shirt on.

Their eyes traced my arms finally noticing all my cuts and scars. I had about 20 small cuts tracing each arm and only one or two scars from when I was really mad or sad. The main scars were the five I made the day before and were still healing.

"Wow," was all I heard Spencer say.

"Wow..." I repeated mocking him. I got up and went to the fire escape and saw only Sam was following.

"Freddie,"

"Sammy," she rolled her eyes at me.

"What? Because I am cutting you treat me differently," I smiled.

She smirked and punched me on the arm. "Listen,"

"Listening," I smiled at her.

"You can do this," she cocked her head to the side.

"Do what?" I sat back on the lawn chair and looked at the grey sky.

"You can get through this," she whispered.

"No, I really can't," I sucked in a breath. "I have nothing,"

"Yea you may think you have nada," she smirked at me. "I am pretty used to be called nothing."

"What are you implying," I sat upright on the lawn chair as she looked down at me.

"It may seem like I hate you, but I don't."

"Stop lying to yourself," I muttered.

"I'm not," she sighed like something was relived from her.

"I don't need lies, or pity," I whispered equally as low.

"Fredward I care, get used to it," she lightly pressed her lips on mine and I pushed her back.

"Stop it," I whispered. I pushed myself of the lawn chair and looked at her shocked expression. "I need you to be Sam, don't go all sentimental on me and stop trying to make me feel that someone like you can care for me, I have no one and I know that."

"You have m—"

"Save it," I shrugged and got up from the chair. "I have no one,"

"You stop it, stop pushing people away," Sam screamed.

"I want people away," I whispered.

"Why?" she stopped screaming and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to—" she interrupted me.

"You don't want to feel like this again." I slowly nodded my head and she hugged me closer to her. I felt something.

"I don't,"

"It won't happen, you won't lose me,"

"I will, I always will,"

"What make you so sure?"

"My dad died, my mom died, everyone in my family is dead. People I care about, if I care for someone else, they will be gone too."

"I promise I won't go anywhere."

I slowly backed away from the hug and kissed her, "Sorry."

"Freddie promise me you will stop cutting,"

"I can't," I slowly retreated to the door.

**Yea chapter 4!!! And now preview to chapter 5:**

"_Carly, it's my fault,"_

"_Stop saying that! He is scared so he ran," she pulled me into a hug._

**Might NOT be updated by tomorrow Computer got screwed over and need to get it fixed. Updated this chapter from other computer.**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	5. Chapter 5

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story NO I did not ditch it this is just a REALLY random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

"I can't," I slowly retreated to the door.

Freddie's POV

"What? Why?"

"I have to,"

"What do you mean by—?"

I ran down the hallway and out the front door. Spencer and Carly were on the couch. I can't do this; Sam will leave, or go away. They always do.

Sam's POV

3 hours, 5 days, 2 weeks and 1 month. He was missing. He disappeared. I expected him to be happy when I told him. I never knew Freddie was so scared so afraid, who wouldn't be. It was true to him, I know why he would believe the fact that everyone he loved was gone.

"Carly, it's my fault,"

"Stop saying that! He is scared so he ran," she pulled me into a hug.

Freddie ran out of the apartment so fast that day, that by the time we got outside he was no where to be seen. Carly and Spencer were calling after him, but he didn't stop running.

"Let's go for our 2nd route," I sighed. We have been walking through Seattle looking for him with the cops also everyone else in the world was looking for him. Thank you iCarly. I slowly reached over for my jacket when the door flew open.

"They found him!" Spencer said with a frantic look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Freddie, they found him he's in the hospital right now getting checked," he said quickly.

I grabbed Carly's arm and ran out the door with Spencer following behind.

When I entered the waiting room Freddie was sitting on a chair eating a banana.

"Freddie!" I ran and gave him a hug and he pushed me back.

"Let's just get out of here," he walked past us and opened the front doors.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Carly yelled at him sternly as he lounged on the couch nonchalantly.

"Wow high strung much," he smirked.

"Freddie!" I screamed he looked afraid now.

"Let me talk to him," Carly and Spencer nodded their heads and I walked over to Freddie.

"So..." I whispered. He didn't say anything he started blankly at the wall in front of him. "You going to talk or look pretty? Freddie I'm not going anywhere," I sighed looking into his muddy brown eyes.

"Yes, you are," he sighed.

"Freddie, I know this, must be a lot your mom died, your dad's dead, everyone in your family seems to be. But every one of your friends are okay. I am going to be okay. Nothing will hurt me,"

He looked down at me and tears welled up in my eyes. "You need to stop hurting yourself and hurting everyone. Where were you?"

He sighed and lifted my chin with his finger. "Sam don't blame yourself for what I'm doing. I need help, I have a problem." He sighed and shrunk back into the couch. "I have been clean for a few days knowing someone would find me because of iCarly, I have been going places I don't really remember I just walked the streets, fell when I was tired and had a good part in trying drugs. I really care about you and everyone but I am scared I want absolutely NOTHING to happen to anyone else because I am worried something will happen. I don't want to feel like this ever again." He slowly inched back into the couch more, waiting for my response and the physical injure he thought I was about to give him for doing drugs.

"Freddie, are you serious?" I stared at him in disbelief, drugs?

"Yes,"

"Carly, Spencer!" I yelled so they can come into the room.

"Freddie's been doing drugs,"

"Sure out of everything I said just said, tell them that," he smirked.

"You What?" Carly yelled taking a few steps toward him causing him to shrink back again.

"Um...sorry? I don't know how to respond to that." He questioned. "I'm clean; I haven't done it for a few—,"

"Where did you get—"

"I have my sources," he smiled and straightened himself up. "Where do I stand?" he asked hoping someone would answer. My question was where do we stand?

"Good question," Spencer sighed as he rubbed his chin. Yup good question.

Freddie tapped his leg with his hand. "So how was it when I was gone?"

"Um let's see, the world is trying to find you, so are the cops. Everyone who actually likes your dorkyness is an emotional wreak," I stated simply.

"Everyone that likes my dorkyness is dead, thank you very much," he stated it like it was a fact.

Spencer suddenly snapped his fingers in the air. "We got to tell everyone we found him!" Spencer darted out of the room and Carly hesitantly followed. "You're good talking to him alone," she whispered as she whisked by.

"I heard that," Freddie chuckled, his smirk instantly changed when he clutched his stomach.

"Dude you okay?" I sat next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He flinched away, "yea it's just my stomach is killing me," he smiled but you could see his pain behind it.

He needed to relax so I did what I do to relax I sang.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"_  
__**(Disclaimer: Vanilla Twilight; Owl City)**_

Freddie stared at me with confused eyes. "Your singing is great but, I am trying to figure out what's going on in my life and you sing a random song. Do you want to be punched in the face?" he chuckled still with a confused look.

"Umm..." now I was confused.

"What did you expect me to do? Were the lyrics supposed to talk to me or something? Was it supposed to make me snap out of my depressed state? Hey I'm just asking because I have no idea" he said with seriousness.

"Ugh, it...I...you?" I was trying to figure out the right words to speak.

Freddie slowly chuckled, "I'm kidding Sam," he laughed when started to bend over when he gasped in a short breath.

**Yea chapter 5!!! And now preview to chapter 6:**

"_Is that a trick question?" I laughed. I probably shouldn't have had all those drugs. 3, 2, 1._

"_Are you high?" Spencer said tearing me from Sam._

"_Ugh...is that another trick question?"_

**Might NOT be updated by 2morrow but computer got fixed Yea!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	6. Chapter 6: Kyle?

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story it's finished Whoo! *happy dance* random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

_Freddie slowly chuckled, "I'm kidding Sam," he laughed when started to bend over when he gasped in a short breath._

I am going to kill Kyle. 3 days ago he wanted to see what would happen if you pour boiling water on someone. He was drunk and I was sleeping, he decided to test it out on me by pouring it on my stomach. I woke up screaming and he knocked me out with a shoe he found on the ground. Yes I lied. I have been staying at Kyle's place, he is my best friend. I have known him since I was 8 but couldn't tell anyone about him, he is not exactly 'good' material. It's like he's Sam, 20x. He is the first to know about when my mom died and, sort of helped me. Depends people's interpretation on the word help. He gave me drugs, some beer, cigarettes. Things to make me let loose, and not worry; it worked, but I got hooked. Me clean, on drugs, do you want me to fly?

"Freddie, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean by we? You mean what I need to do? You, you are not part of this."

"Freddie, we are going out we are part of this together,"

"What! Us, together. Are okay? Did you go through some mentally retarded changes over night! You are not Sam; Sam would beat the crap out of me for even yelling at her!" I screamed in her face.

Sam's pleasant smile dropped. "Good," she got up and punched me on the arm again. "Carly wanted me to act nice, and caring, during one point in the conversation. I might have told you about my feelings, but I will still beat you," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and sat down causing me to flinch. Kyle is going to die after I see him!

"Dude you okay,"

"Yea I'm fine," I said in my super high pitched voice.

"That is not fine," she stood up and faced me. "What is it now?"

"Well..." I looked at the door, no use running; I can't run in my condition.

"Carly, Spencer!"

"They went to report my un-missing-ness," Freddie stated.

"Yea so, I call, they come, I am with you and if I call them they would think you are trying to jump off a building."

"Hmm, not a bad idea," she punched me on the arm, "shut it," she chuckled. The reason I love her...wait WHAT!

The front door burst open and Spencer came running in with Carly sprinting from behind, "Who? What? Where? When? Why?"

"Freddie stomach hurts, hold him down while I check," Sam stated simply.

"No, no, no," I got up and tried to race to the door, when I fell, I attempted to crawl.

"No you don't!" Spencer flipped me and pinned my legs and Carly pinned my arms.

"No, no, no!" I yelled trying to escape. "Rape, Rape!"

Sam cautiously stepped over me rolling her eyes and with an evil smirk on her face. "Let's see," she slowly lifted up my shirt.

Sam's POV

When I lifted his shirt everyone stepped back in surprise. His skin was beet red and was outlined white. His skin was peeling off and since I'm not that stupid, I knew it was a burn, a really bad burn.

"You better have a really good explanation," Carly said with her arms crossed.

Freddie's POV

"Umm... you know what give me one minute to come up with a good excuse," I slowly stood up and tapped my chin. "Got it! I was making a pie,"

Sam grabbed me from my collar, "is this a joke to you? How can you even do that if you are making a pie?"

"Is that a trick question?" I laughed. I probably shouldn't have had all those drugs. 3, 2, 1.

"Are you high?" Spencer said tearing me from Sam.

"Ugh...is that another trick question?"

**(A/N: I know that Freddie is going from, depressing, insane, sad, and now high. This story is just so messed jkz. This is an example of what boredom will do to you x])**

"He's not high he, said he's clean, right?" Sam closely approached me again.

"Well...umm...what's your definition of clean? Mine may differ from yours," I smirked.

"Mine is not doing drugs for weeks, months even," Carly stated stepping forward.

"Oh..."

"What's yours?"

"Well, carry the one, add fifteen, subtract 8, times pie, divided by the square root of 16, and—,"

"How Long!?" Spencer screamed making me mess up my fake math.

"2 days..." I waited a bit and Sam gave me one of her deadly, yet hot glares. "Okay," I put my hands up for defence. "4 hours," I laughed. They didn't.

"You had drugs 4 hours ago!" Carly yelled.

"Well, my stomach hurt really bad and drugs eased the pain, like meds,"

"I don't care!"

"Well," I went towards the door and Spencer stopped me, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Hospital, burns hurt,"

Sam and Carly rolled their eyes, "fine let's go,"

"Wait, Freddie didn't you checked out at the hospital like an hours ago, didn't they see the burns?"

"I didn't exactly, sign in so..." I pursed my lips together, "let's go," Spencer sighed and Sam punched me on the back, "idiot."

When I came back from the doctor's I felt better. They gave me some real medicine and some cream for my burn I was so happy they didn't do a blood test or something or they would find the drugs in my system.

"What are we going to with you Freddie?" Carly asked sitting on her couch beside Spencer and Sam. I stood in front of them waiting to be judged.

"Nothing," I shrugged and hoped.

"Nope, next answer," Sam said.

"Shoot me?"

"Maybe later," love her sarcasm, that was sarcasm right?

"Well then you decide my fate,"

"Okay, you will do whatever we say, never leave our sight—"

"What if I have to pee? Or shower?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh you want to see, got it" I chuckled.

Carly had to hold Sam so I didn't die at that moment. I just smiled at the sight.

"Do you want to die?"

"Really, I never knew that drugs and cutting could lead to that," I rolled my eyes.

"Your doing all this just because, your mom died?" Spencer asked.

"Ugh..." it was more then that.

"Talk," Carly said sternly, was she trying to act like my mother?

"Ugh...umm...ahh,"

"Can you say one complete word?" Sam asked.

"No," I smirked.

"Freddie..." Carly pressed.

"It's just, a lot is going on. My mom dies, a week after my dad dies," I paused, "Well anniversary wise, and then I get pity, " I glared at Carly and Spencer. "And I am facing issues with Sam," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Carly opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, "Then there's Kyle."

**Yea chapter 6!!! And now preview to chapter 7:**

_As I left I shot Carly a look and she returned a glare, I turned to Sam and she smiled, I looked at her eyes and Spencer dragged me past the corner._

"_Okay it has been 3 months, you stop cutting and doing all the stupid stuff so..."_

"_So...you can stop stalking me!" I yelled in joy standing up._

**Might be updated by 2morrow!**

**Thanks for support and reviews!!! I Mention pplz in next chapter so, look down and click the green button!!!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	7. Chapter 7: He's Coming

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story it's finished Whoo! *happy dance* random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

_Carly opened her mouth to speak but I stopped her, "Then there's Kyle."_

Sam got up and looked at me, "Totally know who that is," her eyes scanned the room and fell back on me, "so who is he?"

"See, umm, he's, ah..."

"Got it," Spencer said his words coated with sarcasm.

"See he sort of gave me the burn on my stomach," I sighed and winced as I looked at Sam.

"He what!" she screeched standing up in front of me.

"No don't get mad, he was drunk. He was too wasted to know what he was doing," I chuckled trying to make Sam cool down.

"He drinks? He's your 'source' isn't he!?" Carly said putting air quotes on source.

"Well...yea pretty much," I smiled. "I would run, but my stomach still burns," didn't know why I said that.

"Um, ah, ugh, your impossible just stop acting high and stupid and answer the damn question!" Carly yelled. I did not see that coming.

"Okay, do you want the truth?" I smirked causing Sam to hurl another punch at me.

"Um ouch!" I smirked I fell back on my couch.

"Kyle is, Kyle. He is an obnoxious, loser and an idiot. But, he happened to be my best friend,"

"Why?"

"He just is. Well I'm tired night." I turned to go to my bedroom when Carly stopped me.

"Sam, Spencer or me,"

"For what?" I asked.

"You alone, I don't think so,"

"Aww,"

"Pick," I sighed I wasn't going to win.

"Spencer, I guess,"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, "he laughed. "See you girls later,"

As I left I shot Carly a look and she returned a glare, I turned to Sam and she smiled, I looked at her eyes and Spencer dragged me past the corner.

"Okay it has been 3 months, you stop cutting and doing all the stupid stuff so..."

"So...you can stop stalking me!" I yelled in joy standing up.

"No, as soon as you promise never to talk to Kyle again,"

"What! You can't just pick my friends!" I yelled at Carly.

"Yes I can. I can call Sam and she will use force," I cringed at her name we still haven't spoken about the whole thing of her liking me.

"I don't know, I can't just stop being friends with him,"

"You still talk to him?"

"Yup, he's not that bad," I thought passed through my mind, "What to meet him?"

"Ugh..."

"He's not going to bring anything or do anything, promise," I smiled.

"Well,"

"Please, please, please, please,"

"Okay," she rolled her eyes. "Time for you to eat," she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Eat," I smiled and opened the fridge to look for something edible. I wasn't hungry thoughts of Kyle went through my mind; he's going to hurt me after this.

Carly, Sam and Spencer decided that I was allowed to be alone to call Kyle.

"Hey, Kyler..." I called him by his real name; his name is odd like mine.

"Sup, Fred,"

"!" I said all in one breath.

"Yea totally...so what did you say?"

"Wanna come meet Carly, Sam and Spencer?"

"Oh...no,"

"But—"

"NO!"

"Then I can't exactly be friends with you,"

"They're telling you what to do?! What else you got a feeding schedule?"

"Ugh...Noooo,"

"Fine! But only to set them straight!"

"No, no , no, Noooo, you have to ACT good,"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you are, somewhere in you black hole heart you are good,"

"No really," he sucked in a breath. "Fine,"

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up. When do I have to come?"

"When do you want to come?"

"Never,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Kyler, come tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine."

"Don't smell like cigarettes, please. I am trying to stay clean and good," I stated, which was true.

"Fine, again. I'll see you in a few,"

"Bye," I heard the dial tone on the other end. Kyle being good...I am screwed.

**Yea chapter 7!!! And now preview to chapter 8:**

"_Fine, but if ONE bad thing happens you are dead,"_

"_Got it," he smiled. He hugged me and ran out the door._

_Weird kid._

**Might be updated by 2morrow!**

**Thanks for support and reviews!!! I Mention pplz in the next chapter so, look down and click the green button!!! 4got sry so next chapter mentions pplz PROMISE!**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Kyle

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**4 people reading my other story it's finished Whoo! *happy dance* random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

"_Bye," I heard the dial tone on the other end. Kyle being good...I am screwed._

The next day rolled by and I sat on my couch waiting. Suddenly there was three knocks on the door and Sam opened it.

Sam POV

I ran to the door and say Kyle. He had black spiked hair, green eyes and freckles. He was wearing a white t-shirt and leather jacket, with skinny jeans and converse.

"Ugh hi," I stepped back and he looked around.

"Hey Fred, who's the skirt," I saw Freddie shoot him a glare. "I mean, I'm Kyle," he bowed and went to the fridge.

"I'm Carly," she said with her super preppy voice, or her oh-my-gosh-a-cute-guy voice.

He rolled her eyes, "Prep," he muttered shoving past her. He sat by Freddie and poked him, "Are they starving you?" he laughed.

"One moment," Freddie grabbed Kyle and dragged him to the hall.

When they came back in Freddie was smiling and Kyle had a pissed off expression.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"That's ok?" I said more of a question.

He smirked at me and looked over a Carly, "Sorry, not good with preps," he chuckled.

Carly rolled her eyes, "whatever,"

After the exchange we had Kyle ended up being a pretty good guy, but I have my doubts. He was a jerk Freddie talked to him and he's all innocent.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I turned to look at Kyle.

Freddie and Carly went to Carly's apartment.

"Sure,"

"Listen,"

"Listening..." I suddenly cringed at the past memory.

"I know that you think I am bad news,"

"Well..."

"Hey, you're not the first," he laughed. "I may have the innocent face, but you don't seem to care for that," he pointed his face a made a puppy dog pout.

I smiled, "yea well—"

"I am not bad, I know Freddie. He changed from an emotional wreak, he's himself again."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because instead of causing trouble, he's getting me out of it," he smirked.

"Yea, so..."

"You need to stop," his expression changed into serious.

"Excuse me,"

"No really, you have him on a fucking feeding schedule. What's going to happen when you just let him go?"

"That was Carly's idea," I defended.

"Whatever, listen. He is not going to make it in the real world if you build up his own life, in your world,"

"What do you mean my world?"

"I mean, do you think that in the real world there are no drugs, alcohol or anything sharp. You have everything taken away. I spent 30 minutes looking for a knife to cut some chicken and there are none are there?"

I sighed, for an ass he had a point. "What do we do then?"

"You let him...go outside of the apartment complex," he smirked.

"Ass,"

"Let him have one night, with me,"

"What!?"

"That sounded weird, I mean hang out with me, his best friend, No rules."

"No, I don't think so,"

"Please, please, please..." he gave a puppy dog look.

"Fine, but if ONE bad thing happens you are dead,"

"Got it," he smiled. He hugged me and ran out the door.

Weird kid.

"Freddie can I talk to you?"

"Yup,"

"Would you be okay, if you hung out with Kyle?"

"Really! Your letting me go somewhere!?" he smirked.

I punched him on the arm, "yes," I laughed.

"Yea, I guess I could go," he smirked.

"Kay' see you in a while,"

"I'm going now?"

"Yea, look at the time," I saw him glance at the clock guess he never knew it was 9 at night.

"When do I need to come back?" wow Kyle was right.

"Anytime," I smiled. "See ya,"

"Yea, love you too,"

"What?"

"Huh, oh I meant I love zoo's...?"

"What did you say?" I stepped closer to him.

"Ugh, I got to go," he tried to go through, but I pulled him back.

"What did you say?" I had to hear him say it for real.

"I love you too," he whispered I barley heard, I had to hold my smile.

"What didn't catch that," I loved teasing him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled scaring me and forcing me to let go of him.

"Bye," he laughed as he ran out the door.

I stared at the door, I felt like jumping for joy, he said it! His head rounded the corner and he walked over to me.

"Yes?"

He leaned down and softly brushed his lips on mine, "Kay, now I can go," he smirked and once again ran out the door.

**Yea chapter 8!!! And now preview to chapter 9:**

_Suddenly three knocks were heard from the door. I walked over to it only you see 2 cops holding up Freddie._

"_Is this yours?" One of them asked._

**Might be updated by 2morrow! Thanks for support and reviews!!! look down and click the green button!!! **

**axel100**

**trainwreck17**

**kpfan72491**

**icarlyrocks**

**SeddieQuotes**

**If you re not mentioned sry!!! Don't hate me! **

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	9. Chapter 9: What!

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**Random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

_He leaned down and softly brushed his lips on mine, "Kay, now I can go," he smirked and once again ran out the door._

As soon as he went round the corner I jumped and squealed, causing Carly to run in. "What happened?" she searched the room frantically. "Where's Freddie?" he eyes widened.

Whoops forgot to tell her, "Freddie went to hang out with Kyle!"

"Why?"

"I let him," I smiled spread on my face I couldn't hold it in, "He said he loved me!" I jumped and skipped around the room and stopped abruptly. "What am I doing?" I laughed.

Carly rolled her eyes; "I should be doing that, but Oh My Gosh!" she squealed and jumped up and down.

"You guys are so IN love," she put emphasis on the word in.

"I know!"

"So give me the deets,"

"You know it," I sat on the couch and she took a seat beside me. I sucked in a breath and told her everything, about my feelings and anything about him.

**(A/N: don't feel like writing about all that mushiness xD)**

I looked up at the clock, 11:46.

"Wow Carls it's late," I got up and stretched and she did the same.

"Wonder where Freddie is?"

"Yea," I smiled and suddenly started thinking about him, his eyes, his lips and anything when Carly called me name.

"Sam, Sam!"

"Who? What? Where? When?"

"Sam,"

"Sorry,"

Suddenly three knocks were heard from the door. I walked over to it only you see 2 cops holding up Freddie.

"Is this yours?" One of them asked.

"Ah, yea. What happened?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Carly came from behind me and her eyes widened.

"Mr. Benson decided to try an experiment," the second cop spoke up.

"Which was?"

"He wanted to see what would happen if you got drunk and high and decided to try and jump off a building," the first cop said.

"WHAT!" Carly screeched almost fainting on the spot. I grabbed her holding her up.

"Thanks, we got it from here,"

"Who are you? Are his parent's home?" The second cop asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," I pointed to Carly, "this is his best friend, and his parents died," I stated sadly.

"I'm sorry," he handed me Freddie and nodded towards us as they left.

"Freddie!" Carly screamed grabbing his collar, wow I think we swapped emotions.

"Ugh! Where is Kyle?!" I ripped Carly from him and yanked his collar to meet his eyes.

"Night," he laughed.

"What?" I whispered.

That's when he closed his eyes and 'fell asleep' more like lost consciousness. What exactly did Kyle do?

I woke up and looked around the room I was sprawled on the couch and Carly was sprawled on the floor. I looked at the arm chair and Freddie wasn't there.

"Freddie?" I heard a faint sound that came from the bathroom. I cautiously got up and went towards the sound.

I saw Freddie both his arms grasped the end of the toilet bowl. He was pale white and sweat was dripping from his face.

"Oh my God," his eyes met mine for a second then he proceeded to throw up in the toilet.

I ran out and got a wet cloth as I ran back to the washroom I lightly kicked Carly to wake her up.

"What?"

"Washroom," I ran back in to see Freddie flushing the toilet. He fell back and his back was pressed against the wall.

"Like your hangover?" I smirked.

I dabbed the wet cloth on his forehead and Carly walked in with some aspirin.

"Ugh, am I dead?" Freddie groaned.

"Almost," Carly cringed remembering what the police told us.

"Ugh sure," he had a confused expression; it changed when he lunged forward to the toilet again and threw up.

"Freddie," I went towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

When he finished throwing up we carried him to the living room and Carly gave him the aspirin.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he grabbed it from her hand.

He sunk back on the couch and rubbed his hands on the sides of his temple.

"Do you remember anything?" Carly asked.

"Umm," was all we got for an answer.

"That clears it up," I said sarcastically also sinking into the couch.

"Sorry," he mumbled again.

"I think you should go back to sleep," Carly said, already frustrated.

"I'm hungry," he looked at us with pleading eyes and Carly got up in a huff.

"What do you want?"

"Cereal," he smiled.

Even though I felt like ripping Kyle head off, he was right. Freddie did expect us to do everything for him; including getting meals and helping him do anything.

Carly came back with the cereal and handed to him, "Thanks Shay," he smirked.

We were silent while he ate; when he was done we bombarded him with questions.

"Where were you? Do you remember anything? Where's Kyle? Where did get drugs from? What building? You were suicide jumping? Why? When did this happen? What did Kyle do? Did he cause anything? Where did you drink? Did Kyle force you to do anything? How come you let it happen? Weren't you—"

"Shut up," he yelled stopping our question. He rubbed his fingers on his temple again. "I'm going to sleep, I'll answer what I can later." He trudged past us and went to his room.

"That was bad wasn't it?" Carly said looking at me.

**Yea chapter 9!!! And now preview to chapter 10:**

"Sam, something's wrong," Freddie grabbed my arm frantically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't remember anything," he cried,

**Might NOT be updated by 2morrow! Thanks for support and reviews!!! Look down and click the green button!!! Next Chapter is last one, Sequel is next x]**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	10. Chapter 10: Nothing Right? SEQUEL NEXT!

ALONE

**Don't own iCarly if I did I wouldn't be wasting my life writing this x]**

**Random idea in my head that doesn't make sense at some points x]**

Freddie's POV

"_That was bad wasn't it?" Carly said looking at me._

"You think," I rolled my eyes and went over to the Shay apartment to tell Spencer.

We waited on the couch eating the little amount of food in Freddie's fridge; we needed him to wake up. After waiting for a few hours and some naps we heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Wow, you guys REALLY had nothing to do," he laughed, his smile disappeared when he opened the fridge. "Seriously my food," he smirked.

"We got hungry while waiting," Carly smiled.

"Answer question time?" Freddie asked plopping down on the arm chair.

"Yup," Spencer said popping the P.

"Where were you? Do you remember anything? Where did get drugs from? What building? You were suicide jumping? Why? When did this happen? What did Kyle do? Did he cause anything? Where did you drink? Did Kyle force you to do anything? How come you let it happen? Where's Kyle?" I sputtered out in one breath.

"Okay, I was at the Poison Ivy **(A/N: Weird name right it's a bar I made up pretty cool lmao) **I remember lights, a bunch of random people and some drinks, Kyle gave me the drugs. Rosewell apartment complex, yes, high and drunk, Kyle just gave me drinks and drugs, maybe, Poison Ivy and the streets, nope, I was drunk and I have no idea," he said also in one breath.

"Wow," Carly said.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"

"I mean I don't, I remember the cops stopping me from jumping and I don't remember seeing Kyler anywhere,"

"Kyler?"

"That's his real name," he smirked.

"Well from now on, you have no life," Carly said.

"Okay, I'm use to that," he propped his legs on the table and put his hands behind his head, "Well I'm hungry. Carly, Spencer go be some dears and fetch something while I talk to Sammy,"

I punched him on the arm, "loser, don't call me that,"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he laughed.

Spencer rolled his eyes and dragged Carly out whispering "they want to be alone,"

Alone?

As soon as Carly and Spencer left so did Freddie's humour.

"Sam, something's wrong," Freddie grabbed my arm frantically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't remember anything," he cried.

"You just said a bunch of things,"

"I lied, I don't remember what happened," he pulled me towards himself and hugged me.

"Nothing at all,"

"Nothing," he whispered, it was easy to see that he was scared.

"You okay?"

"No, I don't remember anything, anything could've happened,"

"Your fine," I whispered, I hugged him tightly. "You have to remember something, anything. What about Kyle?"

"I don't know, he just left, I think..."

"It's okay, nothing happened," I pulled him back and our lips met.

Nothing happened...right?

**The End!!! I am making a sequel Kyle comes back still thinking of a good title give me title idea's best one wins x] You will be named if title is chosen and I will probably mention all suggestions with owners**

**What happened? I actually need MANY ideas for sequel!**

**Give me at least 5 ideas for plot line and I will start writing sequel!**

**How long should it take for Kyle to come back? A year? A month? 10 years?**

**So many questions it's up to you! Give me a beginning and I write the rest PROMISE!**

**Yea chapter 10!!! **

**Thanks for support and reviews!!! Look down and click the green button!!! Sequel is next x]**

**R&R**

**Peace V**


	11. Chapter REALLY!

Alone Sequel

The Idea's...So far...

* * *

Fnick-is-superman: (**A/N: awesome name!!!)**

I think it should only take like one or two months for Kyle to come back.  
Just long enough for Freddie to get better

* * *

La La Land Girl: **(A/N: Singing makes every1 feel better!)**

iReturn. It been a year now and Kyle come's back the same way he always is.  
Freddie refuse to hang out with him so Kyle thinks is Sam, Spencer and Carly  
fault and goes after them and so now Freddie must protect Carly, Spencer and  
Sam. That my idea! I love this story a lot!

* * *

I need more!!!

I need idea's for next events!!

I got what happened tht night since *cough* NO ONE HELPED!!

But come on!

Should Sam beat him (Kyle, Freddie) up?

Should Carly faint at some point?

Should Freddie go emo again?

Should Spencer Fly?

REALLY...scratch tht no stupid idea's plz...Spencer flying really?

But tht would be kool, just way out of plot.


	12. SEQUEL'S OUT!

ALONE

**The Sequel is out! It is called Framed I would post the link but your not allowed.**

**...**

**Just had tht to say...**

**...**

**If you want send more idea's...**

**.....**

**You could go now...**

**Nothing left to read....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**Ok**

**Really....**

**....**

**...**

**X]**

**...**

**..**

**Send idea's a check new Story...**

**Called Framed...**

**Go...**

**Go check...**

**...**

**...**

**NOW!!**

**Lol **

**Peace!**


End file.
